Teen Titans: Naruto Style!
by Catspee
Summary: The Teen Titans are warped to the Naruto Universe! And they want to go back home! However, Akatsuki won't let them leave until they get what they want. Will our Titans be strong enough to stand against any ninja in their way?
1. Taken!

**Teen Titans: Naruto Style!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... or Naruto.

* * *

Our story begins in front of an old abandoned warehouse in Jump City. It was midnight and around Pier 12- back where Robin went insane looking for Slade. The area brought back memories.

"Well, I guess that's where our trouble is," said Raven as she looked at it with disinterest. She wanted to go back to reading her new horror book.

"Titans, let's go!" cried Robin as he smacked his palm with his fist. For the past few weeks the thought of Slade compelled his mind. A few months ago, Slade came back. They had finished fighting off the brotherhood of evil. Earlier before, when Slade came back Beast Boy also said that he saw Terra. However, he never saw her. He shuddered at the thought of magically finding Slade there. The rest of our fellow titans sighed as they were too exhausted to be fighting now. The Teen Titans then barged into the warehouse. Only Robin didn't find Slade or some stupid teenagers. It was something... rather different.

A man hid in the shadows of the top of the warehouse. Only his cloak could be seen. It was black and had red clouds all over it.

"I'm very happy you've made it here," the man said. The Titans were puzzled, staring at the man.

"Enough talk, what do you want? Are you related to Slade? Who are you?" cried Robin. He pulled out his yellow boomerang and threw it at him. The man took a step to the left and dodged it.

"Slade? I never heard of him. What is more important is bringing you to a very special place," the man coldly replied. The man raised up his arms. The titans got into fighting stance. "Binding jutsu!"

The titans then found themselves tied to the floor. They couldn't move. They were stuck. Paralyzed. Trapped. They panicked. They couldn't speak, couldn't do anything at all.

The man then jumped from the top floor of the warehouse, and landed right in front of Raven. He smiled and stared deep into her purple eyes. He wore a black cloak. He had purple eyes with black rings around them.

"Today is the first day of what will be a very thrilling time," he said. The man then dropped a scroll on the floor and symbols were around the Titans.

"Ne ushi tora u tatsu mi uma hitsuji saru tori inu I! Jigen suicchi no jutsu!"

The symbols then lighted up a bright blue, and before they knew it light enveloped the Titans.

* * *

"Ugh..." Raven, our dark titan opened her eyes. She looked around. It was daylight, and trees surrounded her. There was a beautiful flower on the floor. It was purple. She stared at it for a moment. It was beautiful. She then got up. "Where is everybody?" Our dark titan looked around, nervous. She remembered the bright flash of light and having to fight in the middle of the night... and that weird.. dark man.

"Oh, Raven! Is that you?" Raven turned around only to find out the owner of the voice was Starfire. "I'm so happy I've found you! What is this place?" The tall redhead female gave Raven a hug.

"I dunno," Raven replied, "but we must find the others first." Starfire nodded. Our two females then went to the west of the forest. As they walked through the forest they found a blonde haired boy around their age with an orange suit and some black on at his upper torso. On his forehead was a headband with a leaf and a swirl on it. The boy seemed to be carrying a book bag with him. He pointed at them.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here. Man things must have really changed in Konoha," the boy said. The two girls looked at him. Raven raised an eye brow.

"Konoha? What's that?" asked Starfire with a puzzled look on her face.

"You mean your not some weird new looking villagers or ninjas in Konoha? Oh no! YOU GUYS MUST BE ENEMY NINJA AND ARE TRYING TO PLAN SOMETHING!" cried the boy. He pulled out a kunai and jumped back to a near by tree.

"Look! We're not ninjas or anything! We were just with our friends solving a mystery, when all of the sudden this weird guy said a bunch of weird words and we found ourselves here," explained Raven. She sighed. "Hey! Wait did you just call us weird looking? You're not so normal looking for yourself what with your whiskers and all."

"Like I believe that!" the boy cried. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There were then multiple copies of the boy around them. "And my whiskers are very cute!"

"Whoa. I mean, oh boy," said Raven as she looked at the boy's clones surrounding them. She got into battle stance.

"Please, I insist! We are the Teen Titans! We do not wish to hurt you. May we please settle this down peacefully?" proposed Starfire.

The boy then looked down at them. "Well, since you are a bunch of girls... I hope. Then maybe I'll listen to you." The clones then vanished with a poof and the boy jumped down from the tree. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" He gave a grin at the girls. Raven gave a fake smile. Starfire giggled.

"Come on, please show me of this Konoha you tell me of!" demanded Starfire. "You are most amusing!"

"Alright! Follow me, to Konoha!" Naruto cried. He pointed his index finger to the way of Konoha. He then walked past the ladies and marched to Konoha with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm Raven," Raven told him.

"And I'm Starfire. It is very pleasing to meet you, new friend!" Starfire stated. She had a big smile on her face. Naruto smiled back.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking our lovely ladies and our knucklehead ninja Naruto arrived at the front gates of Konoha.

"Alright, this is Konoha! Ahhh! It still looks the same," he said. He looked at the two girls. "Oh yeah, um... try not to attract attention. You know, I think it'd be best if you enter at night."

"We can fly. Just tell us what your place looks like and we'll be there and stay there until you say it's okay," announced Raven.

"You can fly? No way!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes way!" Raven then floated a bit in the sky, and so did Starfire.

"Cool! You gotta teach me how to do that!" shouted Naruto as his eyes were filled with amazement.

"I'm sorry... this is a special ability only some people can have," replied Raven.

"Oh so this is some kind of bloodline trait? What clan are you from?" Naruto asked.

"I told you before, we're not from here!" yelled Raven as she went down to the ground. However, Starfire went up a bit higher.

"I am from Tamaran! We people are the greatest of warriors of the galaxy!" cried Starfire as she flew around with a smile on her face. Raven sighed.

"Bet they can't beat me! Wait! You're an alien?" boasted Naruto. Starfire had an angry look on her face. Raven sighed as she gave a palm to her face.

"Can we please just fly you over to where you wanna stay, then you go out and buy us normal konoha clothes as I suspect, and then you come back to where we're at and we put the clothes on so we can look for our friends?" asked Raven. She gave a sigh. "I really need some herbal tea right now."

"Man that was a lot of talking! And you're just like an old lady wanting herbal tea!" cried Naruto. "Well alright crazy ladies, fly me over!" Raven gave him a dirty look.

"Alright! Woo hee!" Starfire picked up Naruto and flew high up in the air. Raven followed. She held back every bit of power in her not to kill this slow boy in front of her.

"WHOAAA! THIS IS SO AWESOME! This feels so unreal!" cried Naruto in joy as he saw his hometown below him.

"This truly is a beautiful village!" exclaimed Starfire as she looked down.

"I just hope nobody sees us. Anyways, where's your place?" asked Raven.

"Oh! Over there! That round building with some red, white and wood around it!" he pointed to his place. Our titans flew over to the area Naruto pointed at.

* * *

"Hey dudes!" cried Beast Boy as he pointed to the Konoha entrance gate. "Maybe they can help us!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Robin. Beast Boy gave a confused look. "We don't know these people in this village. We don't know if they speak the same language as us or not. We need to be careful. Especially you Beast Boy and Cyborg." However, before Robin knew it Cyborg and Beast Boy were already in the town. "Hey wait for me!" Robin sighed. He was afraid of getting in trouble.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Welcome to your new home

Teen Titans: Naruto Style!

AN: Man I haven't updated in a long time. A reason would probably be that I went to Montenegro for a month so I couldn't update. Then after that I had to deal with this thing called high school.

Chapter 2

"Hey, who do you think you are?!" a voiced cried behind them. Before Beast Boy could go into the village, he turned around. He saw a puffy blonde haired girl with a black kimono.

"Just going into the place… hey, did anyone see her behind us?!" cried Beast Boy.

"Hmm, I've never seen people like you before. I don't trust you," the girl said. Robin then started to walk to her.

"We are the Teen Titans. I'm Robin," Robin told her.

"Never heard of 'em. I'm Temari," she said. "What village are you from?"

"Um… we're from Jump City," Robin replied. Temari gave him an odd look.

"There's no such country or village here!" Temari stepped back and pulled out her fan.

"Listen lady, we come in peace! Seriously! Please don't hurt us man oh please!" cried Beast Boy.

Temari grinned. "Wimps. I guess I'll bring you to the hokage." Temari then walked forward and the boys followed her.

"HOME SWEET HOME!" cried Naruto. He jumped right into his old bed. Starfire was looking around the room very amused. The room was white, had a small window, had brown wooden floors and a small white carpet in the middle.

"Your room is the most interesting that I have ever seen!" shed cried. Raven sighed.

"We need to find the others and find out what's going on," she said.

"Relax lady! I'm finaalllyyy hoooome!" Naruto gave a fist to the air.

Raven's eye then glowed white as she flew Naruto right to the wall.

"Listen you little brat, I'm far away from MY home! Now help us or else," she coldly said to him.

"Friend Raven! I humbly request and persist that you stop this act of the violence," Starfire advised.

Raven then let go of Naruto via powers.

"Alright, alright! I'll go to the hokage with you. I've wanted to see some old friends of mine anyways," Naruto told her.

The girls then followed Naruto out the building.

Temari, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were walking through the streets. People gave odd looks at the boys, eyeing them carefully.

"Hey there Temari," a boy with a green vest and lazy look in his eyes said.

"Hey Shika," Temari said to the boy.

"Who are your friends?" Shikamaru asked. The boys looked at each other.

"I'm Robin."

"I'm Cyborg."

"And I'm Beast Boy."

"Those are very interesting names, like your looks. I'm surprised you haven't gotten jumped yet or something, but that's because you don't have headbands on. What village are you from?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well it's not really a village, it's a city. Jump City. We are the Teen Titans, we fight crime and protect our city," Robin told him.

"Very shinobi like… but there's no such thing as your city. I think we should take you to Hokage-sama," Shikamaru announced.

"That's what I was doing, stupid," Temari told him. Shikamaru yawned.

"The only dumb one here is you," he replied lazily, his arms behind his head looking at the clouds.

"EXCUSE ME?!!" yelled Temari. Cyborg held her back from attacking Shikamaru.

"Okay girl… I know your angry but please let us go to this Hokage!" Cyborg told her.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. She folded her arms and angrily walked off. The boys followed her.

Naruto and the two female titans arrived at the Hokage's place.

"NARUTO KUN!!!" screamed a pink hair girl who ran to Naruto and gave him a big, hard, hug.

"Sakura chan!!!" cried Naruto.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" cried Sakura. Raven raised an eyebrow as the two ninjas had their reunion.

After some cooling down, Sakura looked at the two girls. "So who are they?"

"I'm Raven," Raven told her darkly.

"I'm Starfire! I am very pleased to meet you! I like your hair!" the alien cried while shaking Sakura's hand. Sakura giggled.

"I'm going to take them to Tsunade," Naruto told Sakura.

"Alright, but first they need to learn how to greet properly," Sakura announced.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"You just don't shake people's hand here!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at Starfire, who in turn gave a nervous look.

"Well we're not from around here, so how would we know in the first place? Hmmm?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"Okay. Follow my example! Hajimemashite. Sakura desu. Douzo yoroshiku. Onegai shimasu," Sakura stated while bowing.

"Oh yes I remember! Back when we were in the Tokyo!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Oh yeah… ugh I thought I had enough of Japan," Raven said. "Do we seriously have to say that? I mean you guys speak English and now I have to speak Japanese? What's wrong with you guys?"

Sakura gave Raven a dirty look. "You better do it. It's respectful to the Hokage."

Raven gave Sakura a cold stare in return. "Fine. I'll do it because I want to know where I am."

Naruto gave a sigh. "Well can we go now?"

"RAEEE! STAR!!!" cried Cyborg from behind them. The teens turned around and saw an angry Temari, a cheerful Cyborg, a happy Beast Boy and a glad Robin.

"FRIEND CYBORG! FRIEND BEAST BOY! FRIEND ROBIN!" Starfire cried as she flew to him.

"Whoa, how'd she do that?!" cried Sakura in amazement.

The Teen Titans rejoiced after finding each other. People who were walking by gave odd looks at them. The Titans then huddled in a circle and whispered to each other.

"Well Rae, do you know where we are?" asked Robin.

"No, but the people here speak a mixture of English and Japanese," Raven answered. "You?"

"Apparently we are like shinobi and Jump City does not exist," Robin replied.

"I think this hokage person knows what's going on," Beast Boy added.

"Yes, I think so too," Robin told Beast Boy. They then broke out of the circle. The ninjas gave them a very careful look.

"Let us see this hokage!" cried Starfire.

"But first… let us see if you are actually ninjas in disguise!" cried Naruto as he charged at them.

"Naruto, no!" cried Sakura as she quickly held him back. "If they were ninjas they would look more normal and probably wouldn't be so clueless."

Temari then sighed and told Sakura and Naruto," Well I'm done babysitting. You guys go take them to the Hokage." She turned around and walked away from them.

"Well can we finally see this Hokage everyone is talking about?" asked Beast Boy.

"Okay, lets go!" cried Naruto.

The Titans and the two ninjas found themselves in Tsunade's office.

"I'm very pleased to see you Naruto-kun," Tsunaded told the blonde haired boy.

"Pleased to see you too," Naruto replied.

"So… do you know where we are?" asked Robin.

"You are in the village hidden in the leaf, Konoha in the fire country. The people you have met are ninjas, or shinobi designed to protect our village. Now from what I've heard you guys are not even from this world. Tell me, what was going on before you came to ours?"

"Well we were on a mission when this guy in a black cloak with red clouds on it appeared…. Then he said some weird things and the next thing you know we were here," Beast Boy explained.

The ninjas in the room looked on the ground.

"Akatsuki," muttered Tsunade. The Titans looked at her.

"Well since you guys are here and I've heard you've had special powers… perhaps I can make a team out of you all and send you to the chunin exams. Besides, Naruto is still a genin," Tsunade told them. Naruto gave a grunt.

"That sounds reasonable," Robin said.

"But first you guys will have to undergo some training and go on some missions first. Plus we need to change your attire so you fit in more," Tsunade said.

"That sounds nice but… what about me?!" cried Cyborg.

"We'll figure out something for you," Tsunade told him.

In the trees a dark figure watched them…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Getting started

**Teen Titans: Naruto Style!**

This chapter came sooner than the last chapter! I'd like suggestions as to how to bring a certain blonde hair Titan into the story.

If you want to see the Titans as Ninjas, go to my website.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Alright guys," Sakura said to the Titans as she lead them into a Clothing Shop. "Pick an outfit!" The Titans were as excited as a new child opening christmas presents Christmas morning.

Starfire flew into the shop flying all over the place, looking at all the various clothes. The store manager jumped with shock seeing these odd characters in the store. Other consumers were surprised too. Beast Boy smiled as he walked around. Raven and Robin slowly walked around the shop with a blank expression on their faces. Sakura and Naruto just stared at the Titans as they did their shopping while the other consumers stared at them oddly...

"Sakura chan is smart but her face is ugly!" Naruto bluttered aloud to bother Sakura. Sakura gave a cold stare at Naruto and then proceeded to punch him hard. Despite holding his face in pain, he loved to see Sakura get mad. She was cute whenever she was angry.

"Well Naruto-kun isn't very smart!" Sakura yelled as she folded her arms. She rolled her eyes and looked away from Naruto. Naruto chuckled.

"I was just fooling around! At least I called you smart," Naruto told her while rubbing his head.

"Yeah. Right. I thought you matured Naruto... I guess not," Sakura told him a bit sad.

"You're cute when you're mad," Naruto confessed to her right there and now. He looked deep into her eyes. Sakura seemed to doze off looking at him too, then snapped out of it.

"You idiot," she muttered.

Raven rolled her eyes at the conversation that was going on as she looked at the various clothes. She picked out a blue sweater and black pants. She loved the color blue. It calmed her down. "Robin, I say we make a break for it as fast as possible." She whispered to him.

"Why?" Robin asked her quietly as he picked out a green shirt.

"I'm getting bad vibes from this place," Raven told him as she looked down to the ground. She noticed how the other customers at the shop were staring at them oddly.

Robin then turned around and gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry. These people seem nice and intelligent."

Raven gave a fake smile. "I guess I'll give it a try... but I warned you." She then walked towards the cash registrar only to be behind in line with Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Wait til' you see what I got Raven! You'll be drooling all over me," Beast Boy told her. He gave her a big smile.

"I don't even wanna know," Raven told him. She folded her arms.

Sakura and Naruto then went over to the group.

"Oh Sakura, will Cyborg be okay?" Starfire asked her.

"I'm sure he will. Grandma Tsunade is one of the greatest medical specialist the world has ever seen. I'm sure Cyborg will turn out all right," Sakura assured her. She then looked at the cashier and payed her for their clothes.

* * *

Cyborg was on a table looking at the ceiling. He was nervous. This Tsunade lady promised to make him human. Although excited as he was... what if it didn't work out? What about his sonic boom? Will he ever say "Booyah" again? The room did not help Cyborg's room, what with it's gray look. He couldn't help but panic.

Tsunade walked over to him. "Any last words?"

"...Tell my friends I love them," Cyborg told her. Tsunade then looked at Shizune and nodded. Cyborg then felt a sharp pain... as he then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, you guys look amazing!" Sakura cried as she looked at the Titans. They were in Naruto's house and they changed into their new clothes.

Starfire had on a purple version of Sakura's outfit pre-timeskip. She had black shinguards on and black slippers/those things that show their toes.

Beast Boy had a black sleeveless turtle neck on. He had blue wrist bands, blue slippers and black pants. On his black pants at his right was his little bag for carrying weapons.

Robin's shirt was like Neji's, but green. On his wrists was a white cloth with yellow belts at the top and bottom (like Sasuke's). He had grey pants on and black slippers. On his right was his red handi-bag tied with cloth.

Raven had a blue sweater on. She had black pants that reached up to her knees. On her right was her blue handi-bag tied together with white cloth. She had blue slippers on.

"Yeah we're ninjas!" cried Beast Boy as he grabbed a kunai from his handi-bag and swung with it. Raven gave an inner sweatdrop.

"Not yet. We have to test you first," Sakura told them. Beast Boy then gave out a small cry.

"Well then, let's get started," Robin said.

"But first, I have to teach you the fundamentals of the ninja," Sakura told them. Beast Boy sighed and pouted at her. Sakura chuckled in return. She then looked at Raven who began to speak.

"We're superheroes. We don't need to know any fundamentals. Beast Boy can shapeshift, Stafire can shoot starbolts, Cyborg had I can do telekinesis and Robin..." Raven was at lost for words.

"I don't have any superpowers, but it's my intelligence and my martial arts that let's me survive," Robin stated.

"That's very good Robin, a great thing all shinboi must have! However, haven't you ever wanted to have superpowers like you friend? Don't you wanna walk on water and trees? Don't you wanna shoot fireballs?" Sakura asked.

"Walking on water sounds cool," Robin said he then looked quietly down on the floor... thinking about something.

"Then it is time you learned a thing or two about chakra," Sakura announced.

Raven, like a nerdy school girl gave a tiny smile. Chakra was something she was an expert on.

Sakura then explained the fundamentals of Chakra... how everyone has it and that you can perform jutsus with it. She then explained taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"Genjutsu... that's something none of us knows," Robin said.

"But if you're smart you can't get trapped by it," Raven told him. She looked at Beast Boy. "Something a certain someone lacks."

Beast Boy then looked at her. "What? What did I do?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

Tsunade and her subordinates were concentrating very hard on Cyborg as they were in meditating position.

"_Almost...there..._" Tsunade thought. Underneath Cyborg was a circle with green symbols (similar to when Neji was in the hospital after the retrieve Sasuke arc.) They were sweating. This was the hardest test of their lives.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was dreaming...

_"Victor Stone makes another touchdown! The home team wins!" cried an announcer. It was THE game of the year. Victor (Cyborg as a human) was captain of the football team. His high school team had just won the biggest game of the year. They were champions! They won the trophy!  
_

_People in the stage were cheering. His teammates were rooting him on. The cheerleaders were screaming. Victor smiled._

_"Great work everyone!" Victor cried as his teammates and his coach gave each other high fives. He then left the stadium and walked home. As he was walking home he noticed a young boy crying in the middle of the street. He was poor and had ragged clothes. He was holding a purple flower. He looked as he saw older boys walk past, laughing at the young boy. Victor panicked as he saw a truck coming. He then rushed to the boy to push him out of the way. He gave a short breath as he felt a huge force pushing at him._

_

* * *

_

_Days later Victor awoke in a kiwi-green room. Above him he saw his father.  
_

_"Dad..." Victor cried out to him. He felt weird and slightly in pain. He couldn't feel parts of his body. _

_"Victor... son. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. At least you're alive. I love you," his father told him. He then sat next to him.  
_

_Victor then realized that he had robot parts on him. He then screamed. He wasn't human anymore. _

_

* * *

_

_"Ew, why is his eye red?" girls whispered. People looked at him weird. The very people that were his friends and proud of him that night ignored him and made fun of him. Victor slowly went over to his next class as he rushed through the hallways. He couldn't believe this. His life was over._

_

* * *

_

_"Get out of my store you freak! You... cyborg!" an old man yelled as he pointed a shotgun at Victor. This very old man was the one that taught Victor how to play football. The one that when Victor tripped on his bike when he was 5, that old man carried him home. But now this old man was afraid of Cyborg, afraid of Victor. Victor, or Cyborg didn't know what to do anymore._

_

* * *

_

_"There! Take a long good look! I had an accident, and now I'm a monster, all right? A cyborg!" Victor yelled at the young green boy. Victor earlier just ran away from home. He couldn't handle it anymore. He moved to Jump City to try to make a new life from himself- maybe make use out of his robotic body. He was excited about the fight with that redheaded alien girl... but still, as he saw this little green boy, he felt relieved that there was someone different from him. But still, that fear kicked in. That fear of rejection.  
_

_"Cool! You're like Robotman 2.0!" the green boy cried as he jumped on his shoulders. Victor was shocked to see that this green boy accepted him.  
_

* * *

_There he was. Five of them. Fighting crime for truth, justice and the last slice of pizza. Slade, Terra, Brother Blood, Trigon, the Brotherhood of Evil. He was there with all of them, and he was never so happy. He was Cyborg, apart of the Teen Titans.  
_

* * *

As the four Titans were out on the training grounds throwing kunai and shuriken, practicing running up walls and clone jutsus there was a shadow in the trees. His red eyes peered at a certain purple haired Titan. The man gave a smile.


	4. I see my friend

**Teen Titans: Naruto Style!**

Ugh... I've been slow with the updates. I'd really like ideas on how the story should go... I'm kinda getting too caught up with other things. Which is why I'm going to go ahead and jump to fun parts. Intros boring.

Chapter 4

Evening quickly came by as the titans were all so preoccupied with their training. The titans quickly learned the skills of the ninja, but in the end they still rather use their own unique talents.

"Well, I guess it's okay for you guys to use your own powers if you want to. Just be careful," Sakura said. The Titans nodded. They then started to walk towards the hospital to see how the situation was with Cyborg.

"Oh wait I forgot something," Raven told them as they were halfway to the hospital. She turned around and ran back to the training grounds.

"I'll come with you!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her.

The rest of the gang then started to whisper.

"Raven? Forget something?" Beast Boy asked out loud.

"She's human, be nice to her," Robin told Beast Boy.

"Y'know she's been acting quite rude lately... she's usually very quiet and respectful..." Beast Boy started.

"Her premonitions. Just let her be, the last thing she wants is us talking bad about her," Robin stated.

"She gets all pissy at me when I say a joke, anyways." Beast Boy then folded his arms and gave an annoyed look.

"She's not the only one," Robin told him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked as he started to wave his arms, anime style. Sakura chuckled.

"You guys are so cute. Don't let it bother you Beast Boy," Sakura gave a smile at him. Beast Boy then gave the thumbs up sign to her.

"Why are you giving the thumbs up to me? I do not understand," Starfire stated. She gave a goofy smile. Everyone else just chuckled and proceeded to joke around.

---

"Phew," Raven said as she entered the training grounds. She then started to look around the place frantically.

"What is it you're exactly looking for?" Naruto asked her.

"A braclet." Raven snapped at him.

"A braclet?! Wow, I didn't think you were the kind of girl who would wear jewelry," Naruto replied. He scratched his head and walked far away from her as possible, scared that she would hurt him.

"Idiot," Raven muttered. She then walked to a clear spot in the training grounds. The trees circled all around her and she could see the last glimmers of the sun. She gave a sigh.

"Looking for this?" a shadow popped out from the tree. It was a man, with black hair, red eyes, a long baggy shirt that revealed his chest, he had navy pants, and had a sword right next to him, ready for action. He twirled Raven's braclet all around. "Rae, is it?"

Raven looked at him with a blank expression on her face. She studied his eyes, they were full of anger and hate. "So what if it is Rae?"

"It's a quite a nice name, but I figure it's short for Raven, am I wrong?" the man asked her as he walked towards her. "Now, shouldn't you be hugging me or thanking me for what I've done?"

"Oh. Sorry. Thank you," Raven told him calmly. Although, on the inside she was having a boxing match with her emotions.

The man looked at her right in the eyes. He then touched her gem on her forehead.

"You're not from this world..." he told her. He touched her shoulders.

"Um... not at all..." Raven whispered to him. "_Woohoo! Raven's got a crush! He sure is handsome and charming... go for it! Yahoo! Yahoo dot com! EL-OH-EL._" she heard her Happy emotion say. Raven then gave a slight chuckle at what her happy emotion just said.

"What's so funny?" the man asked her.

"Oh, nothing..." Raven told him.

"Come with me," the man demanded. Raven's body was still as a rock. The man grabbed a hair on her face and placed it back.

"SASUKEEEEEE!!!" cried Naruto as he charged to the man.

---

"Dear friend Cyborg! Are you alright? Daijoubu desu ka?!" Starfire cried as she flew right to him. Cyborg was on a hospital bed, smiling.

"Chotto nemui desu," Cyborg told her. He gave a chuckle.

"When the hell did everyone start speaking Japanese?" Beast Boy asked. "I might as well start saying some random stuff too. Um... wakaba! Kiritsu! Konnichi wa!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled at Beast Boy. "It's good to see you're alright Cyborg. Where's Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh... I dunno. I think she's at her office," Cyborg told her. Sakura nodded and left the room.

Robin then nudged Beast Boy.

"What the hell was that for?" Beast Boy cried.

"This is a whole another world. Please be respectful. It's good to assimilate, but don't be an ass about it," Robint old him. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Blah blah."

Cyborg smiled. "So where's Rae?" he asked.

"Oh, she forgot something at the training grounds. She'll back soon," Robin told him. Cyborg then started to look at the Titans new outfits.

"Hey... you guys look like real ninjas here!" Cyborg said.

"Really?! Cool!!" Beast Boy cried as he started to do some kidish ninja moves.

"Hiyaaa! Watashi no namae wa Sutaa Fara desu! Robin-san! Biishito Boi-san! Saiborogu-san! Reivun-san! Tiin Taitansu ikimasu!" Starfire blurted out as she made kung fu moves all over the place with Beast Boy.

---

Sasuke, the man before quickly grabbed Raven and jumped to a tree with her in his hands.

"Sasuke!! What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto cried.

"Wow, you're still here in this pathetic place?" Sasuke asked him. He held Raven tightly.

"_I'm beginning to really like this guy_!" Raven thought.

"I thought you'd never return to a pathetic place like this if it really is so pathetic! Tell me Sasuke... why?" Naruto asked. The sky started to turn purple, and Naruto's eyes reflected its many wonders. "Why didn't you kill me then?"

Sasuke's grip on Raven tightened.

"... Because if I killed you it would mean being like my brother. So you see, I merely spared your life thanks to him," Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke... but betray all of us?" Naruto asked him. Raven looked at Sasuke as his head went down.

"I only came here for Raven, I don't have time to deal with you fool!" Sasuke told him quickly. Naruto clenched his fist as he stared at Sasuke angrily. His eyes then turned red.

"...I looked everywhere for you, and all you care about is this girl?! She's not even from this world! And she's only been here for a day! What the hell is up with you?! Why don't you tell me anything! We were like brothers Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him.

Raven then shook her head as she then snapped out of her la la land. She then looked at Sasuke suspiciously. Sasuke then looked at her, then looked at Naruto.

"The only brother I had I was destined to kill," Sasuke told him.

"You emo lot," an old voice said. A snake then arose from the trees and came up to Sasuke. There came upon Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru sama, I-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Save it, Sasuke-kun. Let us go," he told him. He gave a dirty look at Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried as she broke free from Sasuke and turned into a Raven. She grabbed Naruto and flew off towards the hospital.

Orochimaru then smacked Sasuke.

"You disappoint me, apprentice. I'm quite ashamed of you," Orochimaru told him. Sasuke then looked down to the ground, clutching his fist. Sasuke then punched the tree right next to him, and jumped as fast as he could away from the scene.

---

A young, red haired boy with an 愛 up on his forest looked up at the moon in his sandy country. A dark shadow flew upon him...

End of Chapter 4

Heh, I think this chapter was somewhat funny. Especially the "you emo lot" part. Otherwise I think we're getting somewhere. It's much better than going through the long process of people training and explaining powers and crap. Let's get to the action! I would really appreciate ideas for the story...


	5. Fun

**Teen Titans: Naruto Style!**

Ugh lots of mistakes in the last chapter. I'll fix it eventually if I wasn't too damn lazy. Oh yeah about the Japanese names of the Titans in the last chapter... some I had to make up because the website I was using didn't have some names for the Titans. Thus, those aren't the official Japanese titans names... except for Raven and Robin I think. If you do have the real ones, tell me. I'm only a 1st year.

Chapter 5

"Hey Rae! What happened?" asked Cyborg as Raven came into the hospital room with Naruto, out of breath.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered. He tightened his fist as he looked down on the floor in anger.

"Lots of things," Raven told Cyborg. She breathed heavily as she was still out of breath. "Too much to explain."

Robin then looked at Naruto. "Sasuke...?" he asked. He heard what he muttered.

"My old teammate, friend... he was like a brother to me. We lived and died together. He left us about three years ago and joined this Orochimaru freak in order to gain power for his own selfish needs." Naruto looked out the window. "I looked everywhere for him after that... and today I finally saw him. You don't know how much pain I've been through to find my friend and bring him back."

The Titans stared at him. Robin looked in the floor, he knew the feeling of wanting everyone to be in the right. Naruto then turned back and walked towards Raven.

"Tell me! Why is he interested in you? Who are you?" Naruto snapped as he shook Raven. Raven then used her powers to send Naruto to the wall behind.

"Back off," Raven told him coldly. She gave him a death glare. "I didn't even know who he was until I saw him in our so called incident."

"YOU LIAR! You know more! Why are you always so quiet then? That's so weird! So strange! It's always the quiet ones you know!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards Raven. "Shadow Clo-"

"Shut up!" Robin yelled as he grabbed Naruto by the wrist. Starfire then held a starbolt to Naruto.

"Raven is always like this, friend Naruto! You must excuse her, she has lots of problems to deal with!" Starfire told Naruto.

"Please Naruto, let's try to control ourselves. Raven is our friend. Anyone who hurts my friend is my enemy," Robin told him coldly. Naruto then looked down to the ground and sighed. Raven was still glaring at him.

"Oh come on everyone. Aren't ya'll happy I'm alright?" Cyborg asked. "Let's go out and do something fun!" He didn't like the drama going on. He always sighed when back in high school his guy friends would have drama with their girlfriends.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy cried, whom before was hiding under a desk as a gerbil from all the arguing. The rest of the Titans then sighed as Robin then let Naruto go.

"I'm sorry," Naruto then apologized. He bowed down to Raven.

"It's okay," Raven forgave him. She then looked to Cyborg, and saw behind him the window and at his window were the same purple flowers from before.

"Don't worry about it, I kinda know how you're feeling. I'm sorry I said shut up," Robin told him. He gave Naruto a pat on the back. The boys reconciled.

A silver haired man then walked into the dull hospital room. He wore a green vest and had an orange book in his hand with a perverted look on his masked face.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried as he waved hello. This was the first time he's saw his team 7 leader in three years.

"Hey Naruto! Glad to see you, it's been a while! What's all this ruckus about? You emo lot," Kakashi stated as he looked at everyone in the room. The titans stared at him. Starfire then flew to him poked him. He looked at her oddly.

"Hello! My name is Starfire! What is yours? What's your favorite color? How old are you?" Starfire asked in her usual happy attitude. Kakashi, behind his mask smiled.

"Hello Starfire. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My favorite color is black. I am 29 years old. Thanks for the heart warming questions, sweetheart," Kakashi told her. He gave a grin. He loved flirting with the ladies. Robin rolled his eyes.

There then was an awkward moment of silence.

"So, Tsunade sama has told me you all have appeared. I know the story. You don't have to tell me. I just came here to see all your smiling faces, especially Naruto's. Hey, Naruto, how was the training?" he asked. In his head he was surprised how tall the boy had grown.

Naruto smiled. "It was good!" In his head, Naruto was aching to fight Kakashi and see how much he's grown.

"Great! Now bye!" Kakashi said. He turned around and left the hospital room.

"That was... odd," Robin stated outloud.

"Hmm? What was that?" Kakashi's said as he then moved to the door crack to look at them.

"Ahh! Nothing Kakashi sensei bye!" Naruto quickly replied. They then sweat dropped as Kakashi left the area for real.

"Erm... well... he is an interesting fellow!" Starfire exclaimed. "I wonder what's under his mask..."

"Another mask," Naruto told her. "I really don't know why he wears the mask. Some deep dark tragic past?" He shrugged.

"Well, the dude has his reasons. Let him be," Cyborg said.

A nurse then walked into the room.

"I request that you all leave, he needs his rest," the nurse told them.

"Alright good bye friend Cyborg! I will miss you very much!" Starfire exclaimed as she hugged Cyborg. The group said their goodbyes and left the room.

"Bye guys!" Cyborg said as he laid down.

As the rest of the Titans and Naruto walked down the hallway, Beast Boy yawned. "Where are we gonna sleep tonight?"

"Hmmm. My place I guess. It's gonna be really cramped though!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

It was dark in Naruto's house. The titans and Naruto were all huddled in a circle around a candle.

"So... what do you think we should play?" Robin asked.

"Truth or dare!" Beast Boy cried.

"Spin the bottle!" Starfire suggested.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Naruto cried.

"Scary stories..." Raven added.

"Hmm... I like truth or dare better," Robin said.

"Hey, that's not fair! How come you get to choose?" Naruto asked.

"'Cuz I'm the leader," Robin told him. He smirked. Naruto folded his arms and pouted at the boy wonder. "You can be first."

"Yay! Let's go clockwise! Starfire! Truth or dare?" Naruto asked her.

"Hmmm... the dare!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I dare you to lick my feet!" Naruto cried. He placed his foot right next to Starfire's face, which had a horrible stench to go with it. Starfire gave a disgusted look.

"Go! Go! Go!" Beast Boy cried. Starfire then licked Naruto's foot.

"Mmmm! Tasty!" Starfire cried. The group gave an odd look. Starfire then licked Naruto's foot some more.

"Um... Star?" Robin asked.

"It tastes just like the glorbnogs at my home planet of Tamaran!" Starfire exclaimed. Naruto giggled. It tickled.

"I think we better skip her turn," Raven suggested as she raised one eyebrow at Starfire.

"Oooh me! Raven, I dare you to kiss Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Starfire then stopped licking Naruto's foot and stared straight at Beast Boy, her eyes glowing green.

"I do not like your dare!" Starfire stated. Beast Boy was scared.

"Don't ever do a stupid dare like that again," Raven scolded him. "Let's not do kissing stuff."

"Sorry, sorry! Okay you get to dare me," Beast Boy told her.

"Hmmm. I dare you to run around outside naked," Raven told him.

"Yeah, I figured you always wanted to see what I looked like down there," Beast Boy said.

"Oh no! I take it back!" Raven quickly said.

"Ohhh I know what a great dare would be!" Naruto announced. "Beast Boy should go sneak into someone's backyard as a chicken or a dog and bug the hell out of someone's household."

"Nooo I am not getting chased at with bedpans!" Beast Boy cried.

"Oh come on Beast Boy, it'll be fun... I like that idea actually. You should do it," Raven smiled at him. Beast Boy sweat dropped.

"Y'know what I think would be a better idea? If Beast Boy kissed Sakura! Or that Kakashi guy!" Robin cried.

"AHHH MY GOD NOOOO!" Naruto cried. "The mental image! Kakashi-sensei is too old to be kissing anyone!"

Somewhere outside, Kakashi sneezed.

"He's 29. Not old," Raven told him.

"I don't roll that way... guys..." Beast Boy said, scared as ever. "Hey wait! I thought we weren't going to do kissing dares!"

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door and everyone yelled. Naruto opened the door and in came Sakura.

"Hey everyone!" Sakura greeted. She sat down next to Beast Boy as Naruto then sat back down in his place. Everyone stared at her, remembering Robin's dare from before. "Did something happen?"

"Er... no... nevermind... I think we should just tell scary stories, right everyone?" Robin asked. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Sakura was very lost.

Thus for the rest of the night the group stayed up telling each other scary stories, most which weren't really scary because Starfire kept making funny faces and the group couldn't take the stories too seriously.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi knocked on the door of the house. Naruto lazily got up and tried hard not to step on anyone, although he did accidentally on the way stepped on Sakura's chest.

"Ugh! Naruto you idiot!" Sakura screamed. At that moment she wish she had a kunai to throw at him.

Naruto then opened the door for Kakashi.

"GOOD MORNING KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, waking up everyone in the household.

"RAUUGHHHH!" Starfire yelled. The rest of the group then started to wake up, cursing out Naruto.

Kakashi had a blank expression on his face. "Well Naruto, the group is on a mission."

"A mission? Yay!" Naruto cried. He jumped up and down, just like when he was 12.

"Remember Gaara?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped around the room; the titans and Sakura giving him a dirty look. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Well... don't get mad but he's kazekage now... and he got kidnapped by the Akatsuki, I believe. We have to go retrieve him," Kakashi told him.

"Kazekage? Gaara? Damn! I'm so proud of him! And holy shit... I'm still a lowly genin! Damn," Naruto blurted out loud. Sakura giggled. Everyone else was all 'What the hell is a genin and kaze-what'.

"Yeah... anyways get packed everyone and get to Tsunade's office as soon as possible. We'll be leaving at 12:00 AM to start our mission," Kakashi told him. He then closed the door and ran as fast as possible from the apartment. He was too tired to deal with Naruto's energy.

"Oh... great... a mission," Raven groaned. She wanted to sleep all day long and check out the books this town had.

"Ninja mission! Cool!" Beast Boy and Starfire cried. They hugged each other. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, we better get ready," Sakura then stated. The Titans sighed as they fixed themselves up and walked out of the apartment.

**End of Chapter 5**

Filler chapter! This is to make up for me not updating very often. I hope ya'll enjoy.


	6. We set out

Okay... I haven't updated in a really, really, long time. My new years resolution is always to write more to my story list. Let's just say I've gotten bored over time with writing stories; I am losing a passion for them. I find myself to be caring more for my real life than to write more stories. Since there are people who do like them; this is why I continue to write for this story. Blaaah

* * *

**ごご十二時　（１２：００　PM)- At the Hokage's mansion**

"Good to see you all this lovely morning," Tsunade said to the Titans and of course Naruto and Sakura. "I'm aware that you know I'm sending you all to a mission."

The Titans look at her, wondering what is going on. It was a cool, beautiful day. The weather, very very lovely. Sakura walks up to her, and bows.

"Excuse me... but all seven of us?" Sakura asked her politely.

"Yes, but you each have a different task to do," Tsunade told her. "So listen up everyone. The details of this mission is very important, and it is crucial that you follow my direct orders and keep quiet. That goes for you Naruto, especially you!" Naruto shuddered and groaned; he folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I'm aware that you two, Naruto and Sasuke know of Gaara of the sand, and how he is now Kazekage of the sand village. To you Titans, who don't know Gaara he's around Naruto's age. He has a demon within him just like Naruto. We had trouble with the Sand village a few years ago when Orochimaru started attacking our village and killed the Third Hokage. Now things between us are good... but something terrible has happened. Gaara has been kidnapped."

"What?!!!" Naruto yelled. "Gaara would never let himself be kidnapped"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura told him, she nudged him to stop.

"If you'd let me FINISH. We believe he's been kidnapped by Akatsuki, the very organization Sasuke's brother, Itachi was in... and my former comrade Orochimaru was apart of. We're not so sure as to what Akatsuki want, but they are a very dangerous high-class ninjas grouped together. We need Gaara back to find out what Akatsuki is really up to and to go stop them," Tsunade explained.

_'__Sasuke... Orochimaru? Those two... last night... but they're here. In Konoha,' _Raven thought to herself. She found herself a little worried and confused, but dismissed the thought in fear of her emotions going out of control.

"I just saw Sasuke and Orochimaru last night," Naruto told Tsunade. "Something really is up."

"And now I have to tell you the mission. There are two parts. Three of you will go with Kakashi and Gai and his team to the land of sand to investigate the situation. You other three will go out to the village hidden in the mist and hide and protect Raven. Sorry gal, but it looks like there's some interest in you. We have to hide you and make sure no one gets you. Staying here and going to get Gaara would be too dangerous," Tsunade told Raven. She sighed.

"It's fine with me. I don't really mind. So who's going with who specifically?" asked Raven.

"Naruto, Sakura and Beast Boy will be going with Kakashi and Gai's team to retrieve Gaara and obtain information. The rest of you, with Iruka will be hiding Raven and protecting her until we obtain information about Akatsuki," Tsunade told.

"Woohoo! Yay I get to be going on a top secret ninja mission... woohoo!!" Beast Boy cried. He hopped around dancing all over the room.

"Yeah, but it involves you beings mature about it. I'm having second thoughts already," Tsunade told him quickly. Beast Boy grew silent.

"So what do we do at this... village hidden in the mist?" Robin asked.

"Just keep watch. Stay at the area you guys are hiding out. Iruka will teach you some very important ninja academy basics while you are there. When the mission is over we'll send someone to tell you guys to come back. Got it?" Tsunade asked them. They all nodded. "Your mission begins.... now! Go forth!"

The Titans then quickly left the area and found themselves at the streets of Konoha.

"So... where is this Iruka guy?" Robin asked Sakura.

"The ninja academy is just up the block. Not too far, just follow this gray wall and you'll see this building. There should be a swing on a tree. That's the place. Go there and you'll see him there and from there on your mission will start. Good luck!" Sakura told them. She grabbed Beast Boy and with Naruto set out to go look for Kakashi.

"That was lovely of her," Raven stated.

"Ohhh I hope the friend Beast Boy will be alright. I'm scared for him," Starfire said.

"I'm pretty sure that Tsunade-chick had good intentions into picking him. He'll be alright," Cyborg told Starfire. He gave her a pat on the back.

"I sure hope you are right," Starfire responded.

"Well, Titans... let's go," Robin told them. They then followed the gray wall. A bush swirling between them, a twig being snapped. It was a beautiful day, yes, a beautiful day indeed to start a journey. Indeed...

* * *

"Hey Rock Lee!!" Naruto yelled as he saw Gai's team at the gates of Konoha. A really big door (like building length high) with a red "あん"painted on it.

"Naruto!!" Rock Lee exclaimed. He smiled, the first time he saw his old rival in ages. The two boys talked to each other with joy. Sakura sighed. "Boys..." she muttered. Beast Boy felt plain awkard and left out.

"Wow, who is this green fellow?" Rock Lee asked.

"I'm Beast Boy!" Beast Boy told him. "I can shapeshift to any animal."

"Cool! Can you turn into a lion?" Rock Lee asked him. "Yup!" The Beast responded. He shapeshifted to a lion.

"Wow that's amazing!" TenTen stated.

"Hm. Impressive," Neji muttered.

"Hey Neji!! I haven't seen you in ages! Your hair got so long and you got tall!!" Naruto told him.

"And you're still loud... sigh. Nice to see you Naruto," Neji responded.

"So... who are we waiting for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sorry I'm late guys... I was lost on the road to life," Kakashi sensei stated as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Kakashi! We were about to leave!" Gai told him.

"Yeah yeah... is that why you guys were waiting for me?" Kakashi asked him as he walked towards Gai.

"What?! No way!" Gai told him. He shook his head.

"You're very sincere Gai," Kakashi replied. He smiled, underneath that mask of his.

"Well guys?! Can we go now?! Let's start the mission!!!" Naruto cried. "C'mon!!" He was very hyper.

"Hold it Naruto! I just got here," Kakashi told him.

"Shouldn't we listen to the... game plan?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmm game plan I like the sound of that!" Rock Lee stated.

"Well.. we are off to the sand village. It's important that we go now over there. As we continue I'll tell you this game plan. Let's set off!" Gai sensei exclaimed.

"YEAHH!!! SHUPPATSU!!!" Naruto cried (shuppatsu means to set off, leave... mainly with shuppatsu shimasu...)

And so the crew left on a journey on this beautiful day. A journey to find and seek... the truth. dun dun dun!

* * *

**Inside the Ninja Academy**

The Titans found themselves to be surrounded by a bunch of little children yelling and screaming and running around.

"Ooooh who is this guy?!!! He's so tall and big!!!" Konohamaru and his squad interrogated. They kept on poking Cyborg. Raven chuckled.

"Can you please get off me?" Cyborg asked them rudely. He gave them a very angry face.

"Okay sorry mister!!" the squad said. They ran off.

"Ha ha, you're worse than me when it comes to kids," Raven told him.

"Yeah well... ugh!" Cyborg groaned.

"There's no time for this. We have to find Iruka," Robin stated.

"Well those guys aren't gonna be done with the mission for a while. Let's just waste our time and find a way out of this weird place," Cyborg told him.

"I know Cyborg, that's our number one goal. For now we must follow the mission," Robin told him. Meanwhile, many girls were looking up to Starfire and admiring her.

"You're so pretty! I like you hair... cool! You can fly!!" the young girls said to her. Starfire giggled.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled at her.

"Oops! Sorry, I'm coming!" Starfire said. She flew over to Raven. The young girls "aww'd" and were sad.

"Hey! You guys must be the guys sent by Tsunade," Iruka sensei said. He came up behind them.

"Ahhh!!" Raven yelled. Paper went all over the place. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry... he came out of nowhere..."

"I'm Iruka-sensei. Your team leader for this mission," Iruka told the Titans.

"Nice to meet you," Robin told him. The Titans all bowed down.

"So, it's imperative that we leave at once. Alright?" Iruka asked.

"Who's gonna take care of the kids while your gone?" Starfire asked him.

"Don't worry. We have substitute teachers. The kids will be fine... but that doesn't mean they should slack off now. Am I right?!! I better see you all practicing and doing your work when I come back!!" Iruka told the kids. The children then quickly went back to work. "Well, let's go!"

So the Titans left the Ninja academy and went off to an adventure of learning...

Of course. They don't know that someone is following them. Like always.

* * *

More will be written soon... I hope.


	7. Heart's finish

Teen Titans: Naruto Style!

It seems lately I've been lazy with the updates and writing stories... so now here am I, catspee, back in action after a long hiatus of thinking too deeply, school and Church. It's time to get back to writing... and I promise to make the chapters longer and longer and deeper with more Nihongo in it.

* * *

**3' o clock, on the road...**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto blurted out. The ninja squad, Sakura, Kakashi, Gaia, Rock Lee, Neji and Ten Ten and Beast Boy following behind him gave a sigh... for the past few hours they've been walking on the road to get to the sand nation to figure out who kidnapped Gaara and to put an end to the case.

"No, Naruto," Kakashi told him politely, being the first with the courage out of everyone to do it. Sakura held it in tightly to not punch Naruto.

"Now?" Naruto asked, he grinned and gave a small chuckle. He was doing this on purpose, but of course some people didn't realize his intentions or share his sense of humor. Sakura just raised an irritated eyebrow.

"No," Kakashi told him again. He sighed and went back to reading his Ichi Ichi Paradise book once more and blushed as he looked at all the cute girls in it...

"Kakashi, you perv," Gai told him.

"Uh! Shut up Gai," Kakashi snapped at him... he felt embarassed when people talked about his romantic tastes, it's a topic on the list of personal subjects of Kakashi-sensei.

"That girl with the short brown hair is cute," Gai added.

"Oooh, I must see!" Rock Lee blurted. He tried to look at the book but Kakashi pulled it away from him.

"You are too little to see these kinds of books," Kakashi told him.

"Awww come on, I'm good enough! Right Gai-Sensei?" Rock Lee asked.

"Kakashi is right Lee. You are too young. I do not want you to become one of those ninjas who believe that's there's only money, women, and missions in the life of a ninja. You are too special and unique to be like that to even think about women! So much heartache!" Gai told Lee, and patted his head. "Wait a few years to settle down."

"Alright Gai-Sensei, I will!" Lee said.

"Gai-sensei, have you ever loved a woman?" Ten-Ten just asked. Kakashi looked in the floor and started to chuckle...

"Uh... that's classified information Ten-Ten," Gai told her.

"Ohhh pleaaase Gai, classified my butt! You had all of Konoha knowing who your woman was!!" Kakashi blurted out and started laughing. The young ninjas stared at him, they never saw him laugh so much.

"Shut up Kakashi!! Not everyone is as COOL as you are!! I'm pretty sure there's someone you love!!" Gai snapped back at him.

"Kakashi, do you love someone?? Who do you like??" Naruto's eyes were filled with interest, he definetly wanted to see who this person was that captured the heart of his teacher.

Kakashi sighed. "No one."

"Really?" Naruto asked, he was surprised... surely once in his life, his sensei Kakashi must have liked or love someone...

"...The person I loved, and who I should have taken great care of is... dead," Kakashi said.

"Awwwww," Ten Ten and Sakura stated at once, they were suckers for love tragedies. Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"She was someone I never realized, until she was gone for good that I loved... someone sweet, caring... always willing to be there to love me... but I blew it, thinking I was too cool. She should have been with the man who actually did love her... but... he's dead," Kakashi expositioned. The girls looked with intrigue, including Beast Boy.

"Awwww Kakashi, I'm sorry you had such a miserable love life! Tell ya' what, we're going to Tanzuka Market one day and maybe you'll find the real love of your life!" Gai told him, he patted him on the back. Kakashi moved quickly...

"I'm not that kind of guy, Gai... anyways, sorry to depress you all. Gai, you should tell them the story of Mizu," Kakashi told him. Gai blushed with embarassment at the story...

"Alriiight fine!" Gai stated.

"Gai liked MIZU!!!" Kakashi yelled and started to chuckle.

"Shut up Kakashi!!" Gai yelled back at them. "Here's the story... one day, when I was a young chuunin, about your age I fell in love at first site with this young, beautiful girl named Mizu..."

Sakura and Ten-Ten gave awwws and interests, romance was their thing.

"Except Mizu had the face of a beaver and had all sorts of weird, eccentric hobbies such as sumou wrestling, tennis, football... did I mention she was fat? Yes, Mizu was a fat girl who had all sorts of magical abilities," Kakashi stated. The guys chuckled at the word fat...

"You jerks!! You shouldn't laugh or judge someone who's fat!! Girls are really sensitive to these subjects!!" Sakura yelled at them. The guys stopped laughing.

"I agree... and despite her body, I loved Mizu with all my heart. I loved how strong she was and how athletic she was despite her size. She was like Chouji, but womanly and had bigger boobs and a great big butt.... mhm..." Gai said... the teens all cringed at the thought of Gai's sexual thoughts.

"So then one day Gai and Mizu met, it was love at first site and they started dating. But the problem was Mizu was like 25 years old and Gai was 17. It was like staturary rape so their whole relationship was a secret at the time, I didn't know much but was shocked at whenever Gai would reject a sensible, young woman," Kakashi said. Sakura and Ten-Ten wondered what woman out there would love Gai's bushy eyebrows.

"This of course was before I had my bushy eyebrows, for you see my love Mizu had bushy eye-brows... that's why I grew them, because I always wanted to be reminded of her and love her!!!" Gai cried.

"But how could it be a secret if everyone in the town knew about it?" Neji asked. Neji too, was piqued in Gai's love story.

"As soon as I turned 18 I gave a huge party to everyone announcing to everyone I was dating Mizu!!!" Gai cried.

"But no one was happy for him, they all thought he was insane," Kakashi told him.

"Shut up Kakashi!! I'm just as cool as you," Gai told him.

"As you wish," Kakashi replied back.

"And now... here is the tragedy," Gai said. "One day, while I was on a mission... my Mizu disappeared, vanished like thin air. Like she never existed at all...."

"What happened??!! Why??!!" Ten Ten asked.

"She got ashamed of who she was dating and fled far away," Kakashi blurted.

"Ughhh shut up Kakashi!!" Gai yelled at him.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, leave Gai alone!!" Lee told him.

"That's a-good Lee," Gai proclaimed, he patted Lee on the head. "Anyways... she's been missing ever since... and it's been so hard trying to move on, my life has been so difficult because of it.... I've practiced my taijutsu more hard than ever, changed my whole outlook..."

"But that's good Gai-sensei, you are a great taijutsu martial artist I greatly look up to now because of it. I believe some day you will find Mizu!! I want to meet the woman you love," Rock Lee told him.

Gai looked down and sighed. "Some day I will son, some day I will."

For the rest of their walk that day they reminscied and talked about their lives and a variety of topics.

Kakashi during the trip couldn't help but look down, look at Sakura and be reminded so much of his old love... _'Sasuke you idiot, you better come back to her._'

* * *

"Huff.... puff... where are we going?" Cyborg asked Iruka-Sensei. They walked through a long forest following Iruka-sensei.

"The secret hideout," Iruka told him.

"But how far is it? I'm tired dude!" Cyborg told him.

"Cyborg, pull yourself together, we have to go there," Robin told him.

"Ughhh! Fine, but when we're getting there I want some waffles! Yum!!" Cyborg cried.

"Heheheh," Iruka laughed. "You guys are a funny team. I like you all."

"Awww, thank you Iruka-sensei. I like you too," Starfire told him. "How much farther is this hideout?"

"A few more hours... its in the Village Hidden in the Mist. A few of the people there are in debt to us after a deep mission Naruto, Sakura... Team 7 went," Iruka told them as they walked.

"Hmmm a mission, eh? I'm actually glad Naruto is a ninja," Raven said. "This place worries me."

"I'm worried too friend, this place has all these strange and magical ninjas," Starfire assured her.

"Don't worry guys, I'm pretty good for a ninja myself, I'll protect you... besides, you have all these cool powers, I'm sure any ninja would be wiped out with your skills," Iruka told them.

"You're right, thank you," Starfire told him.

"I like this place... I have some use and powers now," Robin said. "Sometimes it's a drag being the only one with no special powers."

"But Robin, you're the smartest and most skilled out of all of us... you're our leader!" Starfire told him. She grabbed him up and gave him a great big hug. Robin blushed. "Thanks... Star... I like the way you shoot... starbolts." Starfire giggled.

Raven rolled her eyes... she thought back to Sasuke, how good it felt when he held her.... _'No, Raven! You can't think these thoughts and let you feel things... you don't know what'll happen..._' she told herself.

_'On the contrary, you have every right to feel what you want to feel..._'

Raven looked down on the ground, shocked... it was her father, Trigon. Everything around her then went white as she went into a daze....

Raven found herself face to face with her huge demon of a father, Trigon... big, gigantic, and red with horns on top. You could see his abs, his legs... the only thing that covered him was his huge lion cloth covering up his groin no one needs to see.

"What are you talking about father?" Raven asked him. "What are you doing here talking to me anyways? Go away.... and I thought I killed you!!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, silly Raven... don't talk to your dad like that! ," the monster told her. Raven rolled her eyes. "You see, I disappeared... I technically only really exist as a memory, that's all. That is why you still have your powers. A part of me still exists within you, you will always have my essence within yourself. That is why I can still talk to you, and I am still here."

"I see... that... explains a few things," Raven told him.

"And besides, if you're ever stuck in a bind, really pissed off, about to die... I will lend you my strength and you'll live through it," Trigon told her.

"Um... thanks? But what is all this about feeling things? If I feel emotions I can explode stuff... cause some serious issues," Raven explained to him.

"That I am aware of... however feelings of love and lust do not count, infact... I implore you to have those feelings," Trigon told her.

"Okaaay.... I never expected this from you. Just please. PLEASE. Do not give me the sex talk. The guards of Azarath have given it to me millions of times... but I never knew it was okay for me to do it," Raven told him.

"Yes pleaase... I could always use another offspring," Trigon grinned.

"You bastard, I think I know what you're planning..." Raven told him, she got mad at the thought.

"Hahahaahaha!!! Anyways my dear Raven, be careful in this town.... the very fact I exist may be the reason why all these troubles you are facing right now in this strange new world... ta-ta Raven, adios!"

The area then went white and Raven found herself back in a misty bridge of some sorts.

"Uh. It's misty," she blurted out.

"Wow, I wonder where your head has been Raven, good to hear you talk," Cyborg told her.

"Whatever..." Raven told him. Robin looked at her strangely. Raven raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing... we need to talk," Robin told her.

"Later," Raven replied. "What is this misty bridge?"

"The great Naruto bridge!" Iruka cried. Raven cringed at the name. "Naruto?"

"It's because of Naruto we have this bridge," an old man told them from behind. They all looked behind at the man.

"I'm Tazuna, I was that kid Naruto's client a few years ago... some creeps were after me because I was building this great bridge, the company who owned this village was afraid to lose money because of it... and let's just say Naruto and his whole team, despite being a drag was very helpful . I owe it to him to give him or his friends a hand... even though he's a bit of a nuisance," Tazuna told him. "My grandson Inari idolizes him, he'd be joyful to see some of his other friends..."

"I'm honored to be considered one of his friends, sir... I will treat this Inari kindly," Starfire told him.

"You don't have to worry about that beautiful, Inari is a very kind and humble young boy these days, we'll be glad to help you out. Our whole village actually," Tazuna told them.

"Thank you very much sir for doing this, I'll do whatever you ask and if you need help..." Robin told him, he bowed to the man.

"It's alright kid, don't worry about it... just be strong ninjas and protect us from any trouble, got it?!" Tazuna barked. The Titans nodded. He laughed. Iruka smiled. "Well, we're almost there..."

Way far back at the beginning of the bridge Sasuke stared long and hard... thinking of his past... thinking of Naruto, thinking about this particular mission where he and Naruto almost died. 'Don't think about such thoughts. You are a real, grown man now... no use to think about pathetic fools like him. You have a serious mission to get to first... Raven... get to her before Itachi. I can't let that jerk win.' Sasuke thought. Behind him Orochimaru placed a hand on him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll get her first..." he told him.

Elsewhere, Itachi and Kisame were hiding about in the village itself, in the deep woods, eating on some fish.

"Hey Kisame, your old country... you miss this place?" Itachi asked him.

"Not at all," Kisama replied. He took a fish and gobbled it up. Itachi sighed.

_'Little brother, I know you're coming here... but I know you're not ready to know the truth... not yet.... please forgive me when you do though,' _Itachi thought to himself, sighed and continued to eat.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Deep thoughts

Teen Titans: Naruto Style!

To be honest… I don't like how I did some stuff with the story. I'm going too slow. I could have done much better and there are numerous ways I could have made it better and more interesting. I have a lot to learn as a writer but as I go back and see that there are people who despite the crap it is they still want it… I might as well try. I mean I probably will never finish this story but I'll try to force myself to. I have a lot of time on my hands for a senior… it's all about balancing your work and responsibilities. I'm not so sure what triggered my drive to write again, but now I am more mature- with much more experience. I hope now I can quickly correct my past mistakes with this story and make it better starting now. I'm going to be editing the Japanese translations here and there and adding more details… I started this story when I ended 8th grade. Now as I finish high school I want to finish it. I've realized that I've wasted so much time on facebook… doing nothing… I have to do something with my time. Time is precious just as life is precious in itself. Someday, I want to write an epic adventure series like Harry Potter that can really inspire people to love life in their own way. These little fan fictions is how I get started. So I must be serious, and put a lot of time into everything I write now. I have rushed through stories for friends, even this… just to be done. That is not writing. Writing is an adventure just as love and life are adventures too. To really enjoy writing involves perseverance just as when you're in love you need perseverance. I have learned many things over these past few years… and now is my time to show what I have learned.

Sorry if the wall of text annoyed people

**Chapter 8**

It was night time on the road. While they were on their way to the sand nation- Beast Boy was hungry. Like, really hungry.

"Guys! I'm so tired! Can we stop and eat?" he asked.

"No!" Neji snarled back at him. "We are on a mission and it's imperative that we get to the sand nation as soon as possible. There's no time to sit down and eat."

"Actually Neji… I'm getting kinda hungry too," Ten Ten told him.

"Yeah me three!" Naruto announced as well.

"I think we should take a break. It's night time Neji. It's not safe to go on anymore. You of all ninja should know that," Gai announced. They then went to a little area in the forest and the team then started to make tents for the night. After they were done, they then sat around a bonfire.

"Ahh! Bonfire! This is perfect!" Beast Boy said as he then grabbed some tofu out of his book bag and began eating. Everyone stared at him.

"You know what this bonfire is perfect for… a scary story!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Oh gosh, no Naruto! I'm not in the mood for this," Sakura immediately replied. She was too tired to deal with this. So she quickly ate her snack and went into her tent to sleep.

"Yeah… that would be cool!" Beast Boy replied. "I have a good one!"

The rest of the team huddle up to listen up. They were tired, but they could always use a good story.

"Okay. This is a true story. So once… back in our home, all of us Teen Titans rented a horror movie and we saw it at home," Beast Boy began. " It was scary as hell. The movie ended and we were all scared shitless to sleep. Then strange things happened… we all met up in the Tower. The power was shut off. Everything. A black out… and our house is really huge. We heard weird noises, strange things. Robin was taken away too by a weird glob thing! Then Starfire, Cyborg and then I… we were all taken alive!"

As soon as Beast Boy said that, however… Kakashi and Gai immediately got up.

"What the hell? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Neji got up too, brakeman on.

"Enemy is close by," Kakashi said. "Wake Sakura up."

"Damn… so much for sleep," Beast Boy muttered. Ten Ten ran to the tent and out came Sakura- ready for action.

"That's strange," Neji said. He was looking around. "I don't see anyone."

"But I feel someone," Kakashi replied.

"Same here," Gai said as well.

"Okay, you guys are freaking me out!" Beast Boy said. "What the hell is going on?"

Kakashi and Gai then looked at each other and started laughing.

"Now that's a real horror story!" Gai then told Beast boy.

"You mean to say you pretended we were under attack?" Naruto yelled. He looked with fury at Kakashi. Sakura too, as she wanted sleep.

"Just wanted to show you some real horror," Kakashi answered. "I'm sorry if I upset you guys… but what we fear the most happens when we least expect it. Take death for instance… you never know when you are going to die. For all we know it tomorrow morning gang of bears might attack us. Or these trees fall on us in our sleep. Life is precious my friends. That's what we wanted to teach you."

"Interesting… I will take it to heart, Gai Sensei!" Lee told Gai Sensei.

"Well let's go to bed for real guys! I will watch over for an hour to make sure everyone is alright," Gai stated. He then went over to a tree to lie down as everyone then went into the tents. Some were irritated by Kakashi and Gai's prank… but quickly got over it as they went into the comfort of their tents.

* * *

It was a long day of training for the Titans. They were practicing chakra balance by running up trees. Robin was by himself now- everyone else went for dinner much earlier. Robin wanted to reach the top of the tree. He was having fun with this chakra control. He wanted to get stronger as a ninja… he liked having powers. He liked having strength and abilities he never had. He wanted to learn many other things as well… but for now, he had to start basic. Again and again he tried to reach the top but found himself failing as he got closer and closer. After falling one time, he breathed heavily.

"Robin, don't stress yourself too much," Starfire said as she then came to the training ground. She was still in her ninja outfit. She looked tired and worried as she stared at the boy wonder.

"Starfire… I want to become stronger," he told her. He was sitting against the tree, looking up at her. There was something about the moonlight that made Starfire's red hair beautiful. He thought back to his first kiss with her, when she came to the Earth and those aliens were after her. But he quickly shrugged those thoughts as Starfire came closer and then sat next to him.

"Robin. You already are very strong. You are a great leader and have much perseverance. You kept sane even after knowing Slade could have killed us all… that is real strength," Starfire told him. She then laid her head on him. He breathed heavily. He was always insecure about himself. He was leader of a great team… a team with people that had marvelous talents. Beast Boy could transform. Raven had powers that could extend beyond telekinesis. Cyborg was tall and buff and had lots of control of technology with that sonic boom. But he, Robin the Boy Wonder… could only do karate and all Batman taught him. He did admit he had leadership skills, but compared the mass talents of the other titans- he was nothing.

"I guess you are right… but you guys are so strong… compare to you guys I'm pretty weak. I want to protect you Starfire. I feel with my body back at home I won't always be able to be there for you because I can't fly or shoot star bolts… sometimes my motorcycle isn't fast enough to catch you… I just… get insecure. I wanna make sure you're okay," Robin told her. She was a beautiful woman- strong and cute. He then again started getting memories of his first kiss with her.

"Robin… may I…?" Starfire asked. She looked straight in his eyes. Robin was nervous. They then kneeled forward and gave each other a kiss- a kiss for real. A kiss of love. They then pulled back. Robin was shocked.

"You are the most wonderful man in the world, Robin. I like you very much. You always have protected me, so don't worry about it," Starfire then told him again. Robin stared at her.

"I'm sorry Star… I'm just… it's stuff from the past," Robin told her. "My parents died when I was 5 years old. I saw them fall to death. If I was Superman… I could have saved them. If someone like you was around, you could have flew and saved them from dying. Do you know how hard it was to grow up in an orphanage? The pain I felt family to family? Gotham was the worst Starfire. That city was hell. Do you know what it's like to walk and feel unsafe where ever you went? To hear the screams of rape and murder? But I can't do anything at all Star. I can't protect everyone. I am powerless in protecting the world… I thought… I thought I made a difference when I was with Batman. I thought I could protect everyone… but the fact is… I can't. You can't save everyone. And that devastates me- me, the leader of the Teen Titans…. Star… you don't know what it's like now to have some type of powers… that now I could protect people more, and keep everyone safe." Robin was crying- but his mask covered his tears. He then took it off and for the first time Starfire saw those eyes of his. They were beautiful and blue… and she felt despair as she saw the tears roll down his white cheek. He was a handsome man. And he had beautiful eyes. Starfire placed her hand on his cheek, and gave him another kiss on the lips.

"Robin… you have beautiful eyes. Why do you cover them up? Please do not cry Robin… you're… wonderful… and you're making me sad too!" Starfire said as she then found herself tearing for the boy she liked.

"I'm sorry Star. This is the first time you ever saw me like this. It must be too much for you to handle I guess… I just… needed to let go… I love you Star. You're a great friend," Robin told her. He then held her tightly.

* * *

It was night time and everyone was sleeping. Raven liked this part of the day… where it was quiet and peace. She had been stuck at this house all day doing nothing. She was bored and wanted to explore the town for a bit. So she snuck out of her room and went into the streets. There she began to explore the town… it peaceful and quiet. So different than Jump City- the city that never slept.

Soon enough Raven was at the bridge. It was beautiful. She loved how the moon gave light to the town and to the bridge and to the water. Raven looked at the immense waters flowing underneath the bridge. She felt at calm, at peace. She then got into meditation position.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" As she meditated… she found herself thinking about Sasuke. She tried hard not to let herself think anymore. He was very attractive… and she liked the feeling of being in danger. But she didn't want to admit herself to being a damsel in distress. 'Relax Raven,' she thought. She didn't want to get anymore nervous.

But then suddenly, she wanted to scream as she felt a hand come to her mouth and arms grab her hips.

It was Sasuke, he held a kunai towards her throat.

"Be quiet, Raven," he told her silently. "If you move I will kill you right now. Come with me quietly… I don't want to have to hurt you now."

"That's a nice way to seduce a lady, Sasuke," Itachi then appeared as well as Kisame behind them. Sasuke jumped as he quickly turned around to see his brother. The brother that ruined his life. He then let Raven go. But as Raven was running- Itachi then whispered Tsukuyomi as Raven then was locked on into that painful genjutsu. She collapsed on the floor.

Itachi then turned his attention Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled. He pulled his sword, ready for action.

"Akatsuki business little brother. I'm here to take this girl. We need her," Itachi told Sasuke. "What are you doing with her?"

"None of your business!" Sasuke replied back.

"That's no way to talk to your older brother!" Kisame snapped at Sasuke.

"What would you know? He killed my family… you are no brother to me! I hate you!" Sasuke screamed. He looked intensely at Itachi. Itachi looked down then stared back at Sasuke.

"You are still too weak to understand fully Sasuke," Itachi then said. "You can't kill me yet. You're too soft. You never killed anyone before have you?"

"Hmph. I've learned a lot these past few years. Don't get cocky," Sasuke replied. He then pulled the sword Orochimaru gave him. He smirked.

"Sasuke no!" Sasuke then looked back as Orochimaru then appeared.

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped to Orochimaru. He then placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's too soon Sasuke. I don't want to cause any trouble or drama yet. So I'll form a pact with you and Nagato… I'd like to join Akatsuki again- bring my apprentice Sasuke as well," Orochimaru then stated.

"You can't be serious!" Sasuke yelled. "I refuse to join! Never! Not with this man!"

"Sasuke. If you want me to kill you, you will listen to me and join Akatsuki. Follow my lead," Orochimaru told him.

"Hmph. Alright then. Go to Nagato then… you can take this girl to him," Itachi said. After he said that however… Raven then got up.

"GET OUT OF MY MI ND!" she screamed. She then used her powers and forced all of them back. Her eyes glowed white. "I'm not going anywhere!" After that… however… she then fell down. The genjutsu was too much pain at once for her to handle.

"Weird," Sasuke stated. He then picked her up. "Let's go then."

The four Akatsuki members then crossed the bridge and left.

* * *

The next morning… Cyborg and Iruka went all over the village looking for Raven.

"Where could she have gone?" Cyborg asked. It was driving him nuts. He knew she should have stayed at the house. They then reached the bridge.

"Did you see a purple hair girl anywhere?" Iruka asked an old man who lived near the bridge.

"Why… I think I did last night. I was up and hearing quite a commotion… there were these three men. One had a giant sword," the old man said. "They took her away."

Iruka's eyes opened wide. "Thank you." He then walked away from the villager and to Cyborg.

"They took her. Akatsuki," he told Cyborg.

"Oh shit," Cyborg then immediately replied. They now were both stuck in a dilemna. Iruka would know that he would face the wrath of Tsunade sama.

"Let's get Robin and we're going after them," Iruka then said. "I don't want Tsunade sama to kill me."

"Good idea!" Cyborg replied. They then ran back through the village back to the house to see Starfire and Robin there as well.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked.

"Akatsuki took her. We gotta go after them now," Cyborg stated.

"Oh shit!" Robin replied.

"I said the same thing too," Cyborg stated.

"You guys are leaving already?" Tazuna asked.

"Yeah, our friend got kidnapped… we gotta go after them now," Iruka stated.

"Alright then, say hello to Naruto for me… he's grown up to be a fine man from what you've told me. I'll always help him out… take care," Tazuna replied.

And so the Titans then left the house and set out on a search mission for Raven. As they were leaving the bridge, Cyborg stated this

"We should probably meet up with Beast Boy. He could sniff Raven out… I don't have my old robotic body anymore to search her out."

"I could probably fly all of you to take them to them… but it'll be a lot of work… I'm not sure if I could hold on for long to you all," Starfire told them.

"Let's try it, we have to catch up to the Gaara team," Iruka stated. Cyborg held on to Iruka, who then held Robin. Starfire then picked Cyborg up and together they flew high in the sky… flying fast.

"Tell me the directions- where to go," Starfire told Iruka who was screaming.

"UH! YOU'RE GOING RIGHT WAY AHHHH!" he was nervous as hell being this high in the sky. At the same time though… it was beautiful… beautiful to see the ninja world as one.

"Don't be nervous man… you'll get used to it," Cyborg told Iruka. Iruka then sighed.

"Yeah… I'm getting calm… this world is so beautiful when you look at it from above," Iruka then stated. He then found himself in a dreamy mood… realizing how beautiful nature is.

* * *

The Gaara team woke up. They were getting ready to leave, putting their tents back and cleaning up the area… making sure no one could easily track them.

"Just one more day and we'll be there," Kakashi stated. He looked at Sakura this morning… she was cute indeed… he found himself thinking of another cute girl in his life, a girl he was too cocky to pay attention to. He then shook his head.

"What are you shaking your head for, Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked him.

"Don't worry about it," He told her.

The team then finished packing up and started leaving to their destination.

* * *

They were near Orochimaru's hideout. They were traveling all night as fast as possible- making sure no one could trace them.

Raven found herself waking up.

"Nngh… where are you taking me?" she asked immediately. She was stuck under Sasuke's arms.

"Relax Rae, we won't hurt you," Sasuke told her.

"No! I wanna be with my friends! Why should I trust you?" Raven asked.

"You should trust me because that Leaf Village won't protect you," Sasuke told her. "They are lying to you. They don't really want to protect you… how can they leave you in the middle of nowhere, so easily vulnerable to be taken? They were asking for you to be kidnapped. You can't trust them."

"Then how can I trust you?" Raven then asked.

"I can be a pretty nice guy you know," Sasuke replied. "Just relax."

'Relax Raven,' Raven heard her emotion, Love say.

"Alright… I'll let myself do something crazy then… and trust you," Raven said. She liked Sasuke… and she liked being in his arms. But it felt weird… he was the enemy, but she liked him.

On Sasuke's part, he never really found himself liking a girl before. There was something very attractive about Raven. Something that appealed to him about her.

They soon found themselves at Orochimaru's hideout.

"We're taking a pit stop," Orochimaru told everyone.

"Sounds fun," Itachi replied. He looked away from Sasuke. '_If only you knew the truth, Sasuke… please forgive me._'

Kisame, on the meanwhile was contemplating how damn interesting the drama between Sasuke and Itachi would be. He was waiting for Sasuke to snap and was very surprised at how calm he was. '_Maybe he has a crush on that girl… too focused on holding her to kill his brother._'

'_You may find it peaceful now you bastard… but soon enough when this is all over I will kill you_,' Sasuke thought. He found it hard controlling his rage… but something about this Raven, soothed him for now. '_You better thank this girl!_'

In the corner of Raven's eye... she spot that purple flower she saw, when she first came into this Ninja World. The most beautiful flower she ever saw.

**End of Chapter 8!**

Long chapter… hope you guys liked it. Going to continue more soon actually. I'm in the writing mood now. Going to be editing slowly previous chapters and making them more interesting and in depth.


End file.
